


Thought Crime

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the weight on her shoulders is just too heavy to bear. </p>
<p>Author's note: for the record, I do not think Buffy is guilty of any crime in this drabble. It's just a title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought Crime

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal comm in March 2016
> 
> Theme: Things We Know Nothing About  
> Prompt: Trepanation, or boring a hole in your head

The third time he collapses clutching his head, blood pouring from his nose, she considers what it would be like if he died.

Mostly, she's pretty sure he won't. Not while he still owes her. Not while she still needs him.

She'll find a way to get the chip out and save him. She's Buffy. It's what she does.

But the part of her that's exhausted by its duty of care (not just for him), that's near the end of its tether, that's so over the endless, _endless_ drama, can't help having just a tiny little spring in its step.


End file.
